


Black Pearl

by Jhobi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXO-L - Freeform, Horror, Other, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhobi/pseuds/Jhobi
Summary: Kyungsoo and Chanyeol enjoy a nice night on the town.





	Black Pearl

You've just come home after a LONG day! First you had school, then work, and finally, dance practice. You're exhausted after trying to perfect the choreography to K-Pop group EXO's hit song "Monster." Dancing to your faves really helps you forget about the stress of functioning as a regular human being. Who needs to work or have good grades when you can win over Baekhyun's heart with your dancing? You're just one swift trip to South Korea away from becoming K-pop Royalty~!

You're changing out of your SEHUN varsity jacket, and into your EXO-L jersey pajamas, when you hear a shuffling noise down the hall. 

You realize you're alone in the house. Where's your mother? Probably out drinking her liver away. She was never a real important figure in your life.

"Who's there?!" You shout at a high octave.

You hear more shuffling. It went inside of the guest bedroom, you think. You pick up your Official EXO lightsticks like they're daggers.

"I-I'm not afraid of you! Come out!" You shout to no response. You slowly inch into the guest bedroom.

The shuffling gets more intense and you swing to hit whatever is behind you.

Then you see him, dimly lit by the flashing of your lightsticks.

KYUNGSOO!

"O-Oppa! What're you doing here?!" You back off, but remain guarded, "You could have just knocked! Why did you break in here?!"

You see Kyungsoo's mouth curls into a vacant smile. His eyes turn entirely black. His lips moves but the words leaving them don't match up.

"GURAE WOLF NAEGA WOLF." he stops, silent.

You hear more shuffling behind you!

You swing backwards to fight off whatever just moved. Your lightsticks hit against what appears to be a pair of legs. Just legs?

You look up.

IT'S CHANYEOL.

"Awoo."

Everything goes black. You awake in SM's basement. f(x) are there, and they are hungry.

You are dinner now.

**Author's Note:**

> this is satire if you couldn't tell


End file.
